The Inter-Tribal Alcoholism Treatment Center was established by the Crow and Northern Cheyenne Tribes of Montana and the Arapahoe and Shoshone Tribes of Wyoming. The objective of this program is the treatment, care, welfare, and education of American Indians suffering from alcoholism and related problems. The program is designed to serve as a model for the possible development of future Indian-oriented alcoholism treatment programs. The Center's area of service is nationwide; all Indians seeking admission are accepted on a space- available basis.